He'll Always Be My Hero
by AngelofDirections
Summary: Christopher and Jessica have been best friends forever. But they secretly liked each other without the other knowing. But when Chris leaves to become famous, Jessica never wants to see him again because he never contacted her once, hoping to never see him again. Only that destiny wasn't so nice to them lately since they hit it off again. Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N So this is my first story in but not exactly the first story I wrote. Anyways I hope you enjoy it. Follows, Favorites, and Reviews are deeply appreciated. Thank you!)**_

_**Summary: Christopher and Jessica have been best friends forever. But they secretly liked each other without the other knowing. But when Chris leaves to become famous, Jessica never wants to see him again because he never contacted her once, hoping to never see him again. Only that destiny wasn't so nice to them lately since they hit it off again. And by that I mean literally HIT. Would they mend their broken friendship back and turn it into a whole new different level? Would Jessica ever feel the same way again? And who would be the first one to get Starstruck?  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Starstruck. Disney has full rights of it and I'm only a fan who likes to write stories and has a wild imagination.**_

_**You'll always be my Hero**_

Chapter 1

"Jessica!" Sara, an 18 year old brunette screamed at her little sister.

Sara was having a _wonderful _day, that is- watching the currently famous teen heartthrob _Christopher Wilde. _She was practically drooling on the blue eyed pop stars picture.

Jessica was sick of it.

Sara knew that Jessica _hated _Christopher Wilde. In fact she was so _sick _of him that she was willing to get disowned by her parents and leave at the streets. Yes, she hated Christopher Wilde that bad.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sara. Am I blocking your view of what's his name?" Jessica said mock-curious. Jessica refused to bear with it anymore, she had enough.

"Move it, or lose it... Sister" The fan girl said madly. Sara was not one to be messed with when it comes to her so-called _future husband._

You're probably wondering what is happening, Right? Well let's start from the beginning.

You see there at the TV that's Christopher Wilde, a world famous rock star. He has caused a storm in almost every country in the whole world; millions of girls throw themselves at him and not to mention won back to back awards. But what was life before he was famous?

It started right here in Kalamazoo,Michigan, this place is his hometown. Born and bred-as they call it. Every single one of his stalkers knew that. But they knew nothing about his_ best friend_ before Stubby, his _play mate_, his _childhood crush_, his _first love._

Jessica Olson.

Yup, they knew each other since they were in diapers. Their parents were practically family. Christopher was a year older than her but she went to school early, which is why they were in the same grade.

Jessica and Christopher were practically inseparable from each other. They did almost everything together and was each others _first_ everything.

But it all changed when Christopher moved in L.A. to pursue his dreams of becoming famous, when he was 15 and she was 14; with his parents. Not once did he contacted her, which was weird since his parents (Who treat her like their own daughter) and Stubby would call her every chance they got, but not Christopher. Her own best friend.

Now here we are. Jessica hanging around the kitchen while her big sister obsesses at her ex-best friend. Which I would like to add the fact that Sara found Chris annoying and childish, when he wasn't famous. But now, look what happened.

The boy Sara deeply despised whenever he was at their house is now the man of her dreams.

Anyways, back to the story.

Jessica filled herself a glass of juice, while simply glaring at it,for she was so mad at her sister. All her sister ever do is gush about how 'perfect' Christopher Wilde is.

While in the living room her annoying sister squealed in excitement. Enough. She was about to snap until their parents went in.

"Sara, Jessica. Suitcases" Their father, Dean Olson said, while stacking up the suitcases at the side.

"Come pic_k _out your clothes and get packed. We're leaving for the airport right after school tomorrow" Barbara, their mother said, putting a basket of clothes next to Jessica, who started to rummage through the basket to find an outfit worthy to catch the attention of Christopher Wilde.

"In less than 24 hours, I'll be in Los Angeles with Christopher loose!" she added thoughtfully "What if he picks me up at the airport?"

"Why would he do that?" Jessica asked her sister incredulously. Jessica knew that Chris hated her sister.

_Wait. Hold up a minute. Did she just call Christopher Wilde- Chris? _She mentally started to hit herself on the head.

_No. No. No She chanted to herself. You can not call him that anymore. He isn't the same Chris that you grew up with. He's now a international pop star that didn't even thought of calling you at least once_. She scolded at herself, mentally.

"Uhh, I'm an original member of his fan club! I follow his minute by minute blog posts. And I text him, everyday." Sara answered her sister. And then pointed at herself. "Trust me. He wants to meet me"

And with that she went back watching the latest happenings about the love of her life. Jessica turned to her mother."Is it too late for me to be an only child?"

Her mom looked at her sympathetically. Barbara knew what her daughter was going through and wanted to comfort her about it but she knew it was time for her beloved daughter to face her fears. "Yes"

"Then can I please stay home?" Jessica knew she sounded desperate but she didn't care. She wouldn't risk the slim chance that Christopher might see her. But would he even remember her?

Of course not. He didn't even used any type of communication to contact her at least once. So why be afraid? Maybe its because there was still a small part of her that knows that he still remembers her, that still loves him.

"No." Her mom answered, bringing her back to reality. "Why not?" She asked.

"Because your grandmother hasn't seen you in 2 years" Barbara answered. _And that you could finally face your problem._ She added mentally.

"Plus you're a minor and it's illegal" Barbara's husband added, backing her up. Barbara sent a grateful look at her husband, who gave her a meaningful look. Both of them knew it was time for Jessica to grow out of her shell of hatred. Jessica was about to say something but was cut off by Sara's loud scream.

"EVERYBODY SHUSH!" Making Jessica and their parents look at her,curious."This might be about Christopher" She added before tuning up the volume.

_"The fabulous Christopher Wilde picked up 6 music associations awards last night just in time for his new CD, Real Wild, to drop, Wow! Double platinum. We caught up with our favorite pop star on the red carpet" Libby Lam, the host of Starstruck reported, then the screen changed and showed a video of a grinning Christopher._

_"Well first I'd love to say, uh, thank you so much for buying the records and coming to my concerts. You're the reason I love what I do, uh. You guys are the best fans in the world, thank you." He said before flashing his signature smiles._

"He is amazing" Sara stated still looking at the TV screen.

"He is definitely not amazing." Jessica scoffed. Her sister glared at her.

"Yes he is. You're just bitter by the fact that you used to be friends with him" Her sister shot back."And besides you're jealous that I know him better than you"

Jessica glared at her sister. "Oh please. How would you know anything about him. We live in Michigan for Pete's sake. And even before he was famous you didn't even had the decency to know him better." Jessica shot back.

"But I do...I know everything about him. I know, where he works, Eats, Shops, Works, and Parties." Sara said in her own little world while Jessica stormed up to her bedroom locking the door behind and leaned down to it,silent tears streaming down her face while she clutched the silver locket that adorned her chest.

*****  
><em>The prettiest smiles hide the deepest secrets. The pettiest eyes cried the most tears, and the kindest hearts felt the most pain.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Struck, Disney does.**_

_**You'll Always Be My Hero**_

Chapter 2:

21 under.

Booming Music.

Long lines of people waiting outside.

Guy's Night Out.

Typical.

Any other normal guy would have his mind occupied by the thoughts of hooking up, drinking, or just have a wild night. No pun intended.

Except for the fact that Christopher Wilde isn't normal.

He has girls and some guys throwing themselves at his feet, sold out arenas, paparazzi stalking his every move.

Christopher Wilde is one of the big- scratch that he _is _the most famous star at the moment. Go anywhere and you'll find that everyone knew who he is.

Even other celebrities would be thinking the same lines but not Christopher. He was too busy thinking about _someone._

_Her sweet smile._

_Wavy brown hair._

_Unwavering Sarcasm._

_Eyes like hot molted chocolate._

_Perfection._

He couldn't get her out of his mind, for she was after all his sweet, innocent, little _sunshine_.

"Ready to party man" His friend Stubby asked, bringing him back into reality.

"Y-yeah absolutely" Christopher said back, but not without a little edge. _Please Lord God don't make Stubby notice this, Please, Plea-_ Chris thought.

"Hey man, What's wrong?" Stubby asked him concern oozing his voice.

_Great._ Chris thought.

"N-nothing" Chris stuttered out.

"Come on man just tell me" Stubby said to his friend, while poking him .

"Stop it!" Chris said, raising his hands to block it.

"Not if you won't tell me." Stubby said, poking him more harder.

"Fine!" Christopher gave up.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose."Its because lately all I could think about is Jessica and I really feel bad for not contacting her once" He said in all one breathe

His best friend looked at him grinning like a Cheshire Cat . "I knew you still like Jessica"

Christopher's eyes widen. "W-what makes you t-think that." He laughed nervously.

"Oh don't deny it Chris. Everyone one knew you liked each other" Stubby stated, while getting out of the car.

"No, we don't like each other like that. We're just Best friends." Chris denied, stressing out the words 'best friends'

Stubby didn't pay attention to that and said "Whatever makes you sleep at night, Chris" while giving him a very cheeky grin. While Chris gave him a menacing glare which Stubby ignored.

"You know out of all your cars, Angelina's my favorite." Stubby said, changing the subject. In which Chris was grateful for.

"Angelina?" Chris asked curiously raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, hey look at her" Stubby pointed at the car. "Does that new valet look shifty to you?"

Chris shook his head."No, not really".

"Looks shifty to me" Stubby stated.

"Come on Stub." Christopher brought his his arm around his best friend's shoulder, while acknowledging a bunch of girls. "Let's find you a _real _girl"

"It is a real girl." Stubby protested while looking past Chris." ."

Chris looked at what his friend was looking at. His eyes widen like saucers.

"Look who it is." Stubby clapped ironically."Christopher Wilde's girlfriend. The oh so fabulous, Alexis Bender"

Alexis Bender.

Is the so-called _girlfriend_ of the famous rock star, Christopher Wilde. She's your typical blonde hair, blue eyed actress, who absolutely loves the spotlight. You may think she's a very angelic, giving, and sweet girl. But have you ever noticed that she was famous for _acting_.

Yes. Alexis Bender is one of those celebrities who are pretty much stuck up and fake. Hollywood kinda is the most well- known place in brainwashing people. Only a few could survive this epileptic environment.

But little did anyone knew what was hidden after all those whines and comments, there's a heart that yearns for love.

Alexis came forward them and kissed Chris on the cheek with the loud sounding of "MWAH". That gives both Stubby and him shivers down their spines.

"Hi Sweetie" Alexis greeted her fake boyfriend."Stubby" she added indifferently.

"Eeh"Stubby replied.

"You look beautiful tonight." Chris said with fake sincerity in his voice while touching his _pseudo girlfriend's _chin.

_Rule no. 5: You must show PDA around others and compliment each other with every chance you get._ He could hear their managers voices in his head. Or in his case his parents. (long story)

"I know!" Alexis said with glee. _Finally, he noticed._ She thought to herself."Wait till you see what I'm wearing tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" He dumbly asked. _I know that we didn't planned anything to do tomorrow._ He thought to himself.

Alexis looked at his expression shocked. She could feel her one of her heartstrings break, but she hid it.

"Tomorrow. My Birthday" Alexis reminded him. At that moment Chris mouth formed into an 'O' that he looked like a gaping fish.

"Baby, you promised you were gonna sing." Alexis whined, so she could hide the hurt in her voice. She quickly blinked back the tears that threatened to spill.

"Right" Chris said unsure. "Hey. I'll be there." He touched her chin. "Absolutely"

Alexis squealed."Okay" Was all she said before walking in the club but went back up again outside looking very worried.

"Yeah,you're here." Stubby muttered but Chris and Alexis heard him. Chris looked at him with his shut-up look while Alexis gave him one of her _famous_ death glares.

Alexis turned to Chris and asked "Where's the paparazzi?"

Chris and Stubby looked at her wide eyed. "Oh you DID NOT blog again did you?" Stubby said incredulously, disbelief clear in his voice. While Alexis merely shrugged in response, still looking around for any sight of people with cameras or mysterious black vans.

In a minute two black vans drove up to the club with people with cameras excited them quickly to surround the couple.

Alexis immediately drew Chris closer to her, to pose for the cameras. But the paparazzi were already invading their personal space, which drove him mad.

"Alright, back up, back up. Whoa whoa whoa! Back up! Back up!" Chris said pushing away the paparazzi but they wouldn't budge.

_I should expect some news about me tomorrow now. _Chris thought. _I wonder what life would be like if I was normal and with my Sunshine again._

**_She loves him. _**

**_He loves her._**

**_Everyone knows._**

**_Except them._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starstruck, Disney does. I just like to write stories.**

**You'll Always Be My Hero**

**Chapter 3:**

"You're not invited..." Sara said as if it was so obvious.

"What do you mean I'm not invited?" Jessica frowned upon her sister.

_Is she seriously being an annoying big sister, right now? _Jessica thought to herself. _If so, let me just please die in a hole._

"I mean that only _cool _people are allowed in." Sara informed her sister like she was a two year old. "People who actually are _decent _enough."

"It's an all school dance, Sara." The brunette beauty said through gritted teeth at her overly obsessed sister.

"The operative word being '_dance_', little sister." Sara pointed at her sister's feet. "Embarrassing." Sara whispers to her friend beside her, AJ.

AJ was one of those girls who obsessed over Christopher Wilde. Thinking he was the most spectacular thing that graced the earth. Though when Chris still lived here in Michigan AJ did have a HUGE crush at Christopher.

The comment really stung Jessica, but truth be told Jessica was an amazing dancer. She was gifted with the passion and capability of dancing. Her parents from a young age saw this and nurtured it much like what Chris's parents did.

It was one of the things that brought the two families together. The parents supporting their children's talent and the children (Chris and Jessica) doing their best in developing their talents. Though Jessica's parents were more level headed than Chris's.

Jessica knew the comment was acted out of pure jealousy from her sister. Her parents may never admit it but it was crystal clear that Jessica was their parent's favorite of the two, even their grandma likes Jessica more. She could see the hurt in her sister's eyes, every time her parents side with her.

"Don't worry I'm just there to cover for the school paper." Jessica informed her sister, tiredly.

"Oh." Her sister responded feeling a little bad for her sister's sake but her thoughts were cut off by an equally obsessed friend.

"Are you bringing your camera to California?" AJ asked the oldest Olsen sister, thoughtfully. "AJ, Of course I am." Sara replied while rolling her eyes.

"Because we still need more pics of Christopher Wilde." AJ brought up a big pink photo album with Chris's picture at the middle, making Jessica's eyes go wide. "Talking, walking, singing, dancing, moving, breathing."

"Why are you so hung up on _this guy_?" Jessica blurted, her eyebrows scrunched up together. AJ and Sara looked at her dumbly.

"This guy?" AJ asked incredulously.

"Now see what I live with?" Sara motioned her hands at her annoying little sister.

"I feel sorry for you." AJ said sympathetically, patting her friends arm.

"Little sister, when we go to California, you can go play shuffle board with grandma, but I'm going to meet Christopher Wilde." Sara said dreamily.

"Just how are you planning to do that?" Jessica asked the pair.

At once AJ opened up the book, Jessica regretted the second she was the font age it showed pop up pictures on where her ex-best friend is most likely to be.

"Well we've mapped out his every single move for the past 18 months!" AJ squealed and clapped to herself same with Sara.

"I know when and where he's likely to be every second of every day. About the time we leave for Los Angeles, he'll be having his daily meeting with his managers." Sara stated before she and AJ sigh dreamily.

Jessica looked at them disbelievingly before marching off to the stage, where she can dance and keep her thoughts and emotions in bay.

Daniel Wilde walked into the room holding a cut out of his son followed by his wife, Sherry.

"He's late" Sherry said looking at her watch.

"Oh, he'll be here." Daniel assured his wife, while positioning the cardboard cut off of his son.

"You need to manage him better." Sherry told her husband, like a pro.

"Hello, we both manage him." Daniel said waving his hands in the air,

"Sorry." Sherry apologized."It's just that lately he's not acting like his usual self. He's always staring off into space and doesn't have his usual childish glee."

Daniel nodded agreeing with his wife. Christopher was acting weird lately and he could only think of one possible reason, why? "I think he misses Jessica."

Sherry looked at him nodding in agreement."You're probably right, but we both know that he's avoiding her so that the paparazzi wouldn't stalk her and invade her privacy."

"But I wish he knows that what he's doing is also hurting Jessica" Sherry finished with a sigh escaping her plump lips.

"He knows. He's not a kid."Daniel reasoned with his wife. Sherry was about to say something but was cut off by Christopher.

"Yeah, What's up?"Christopher entered the room, wearing casual clothes.

"Your late" Sherry told her son, sternly.

"Hey, How you doing' son?" Christopher's father greeted him with a hug, which he returned.

"Ah, great. Excited." Chris answered his father.

"Oh, honey honey honey." Mrs. Wilde fussed at her son's clothing choice. "You could of cleaned up a bit?"

"What I'm" Chris sniffs his under arm. "...totally clean."

Sherry sighed, looking at her husband. "He looks like a street kid. Not a movie star."

"He looks fine." Mr. Wilde reasoned, turning to look at his only son. "Just be yourself Christopher."

Then suddenly the doorbell rings. Sherry Wilde let out an excited squeal. "Their here."

Sherry giddily went and got the door. Daniel faced his son and went in a stance, that looked like one of those huddles in football, with his hands together in fists. "Alright, this is it bud. You're chance at what we've always wanted."

"Alright." awkwardly Chris bumps his fists.

"Oh Allen, please come in." Sherry welcomed.

Allen looked around the house, admiring every detail. "Sherry, Daniel great place you got here."

"No, actually this is Christopher's but we kind of work here." Allen raised his eyebrows at the comment, his eyes finally landing on the biggest star of the moment. "Christopher Wilde."

"Mr. Smith." Chris shook his hand, smiling wide, but fake. _This is going to be a long afternoon..._


End file.
